Terminal
by Sandara
Summary: listo el anexo...
1. 5 meses

Buenas, me presento, soy tamako, Sandara. Esta es la primera vez que publico un fic en fanfacition, aunque no es el primero que pongo e Internet. La verdad es que este fic dista mucho de la mayoría que eh leído (y puedo decirlo pues lo e leído casi todos) este se centra mas en los sentimientos de los personajes mas que lo hechos en los que desarrolla la historia, además el titulo de el fic es un doble sentido que a medida que se desarrolle el fic se podrá entender.

**Formalidades:**

Como siempre (y por orden moral ¬¬) advierto que este es un shonen ai…o yaoi, como lo prefieran, y (para que no me lleven presa por plagio) agrego: los personajes de "Get Backers" no me pertenecen (aunque según mi filosofía le pertenecen a los fans) solo soy una escritora fracasada que, como no pudo encontrar un mejor trabajo, se dedica a hacer este tipo de ociosidades.

**Terminal:**

Ban X Ginji – shonen ai

5 meses:

Gire la cabeza a mi derecha para poder mirar con mayor claridad aquel café, Honky Tonk, había sido nuestro hogar (sin contar mi Subaru) por casi todo el tiempo que fuimos Get Backers y aun lo seguíamos siendo a pesar de los problemas y la mala paga que ese trabajo nos provocaba, hubiera sido mas fácil conseguir un trabajo "Standard"… que se yo¿repartidor de pizzas, pero no.

Así que ahí estaba yo el gran Ban Midou, 4 años mayor que cuando empecé a trabajar como Get Backer, sentado aparentemente solo, por raro que pareciera mi contraparte no estaba conmigo, había sido idea mía que fuera a dar una vuelta por el parque con Kazuki, le hacia bien un día libre.

Mire el mostrador donde reposaba aquel sobre blanco, del mismo color pálido e inmaculado de las instalaciones en las que había estado todo el día. Realmente no quería abrirlo, no tenía ni las más pequeñas intenciones de hacerlo aunque sabia que era absolutamente necesario.

Después de unos largos minutos en los que divagué sobre que hacer con el escrito me percate que ya no me encontraba solo, Natsumi seguía inmóvil detrás de mí. Por petición mía… si, me había quebrado y le había contado de mi mala situación actual, al parecer todavía cree que nos debe algo a mi y a Ginji puesto que se rehusó a dejarme ir solo, me acompaño y estuvo conmigo todo ese fastidioso y desagradable día -¿aun no lo has abierto?- pregunto en un susurro, la decisión la tome en ese instante- no…pero- conteste al tiempo en el que tomaba mis llaves, rompía el sello del sobre y sacaba las hojas del interior.

Rápidamente leí el informe sin detenerme con Natsumi asomada sobre mi hombro, las últimas palabras calaron lenta y profundamente en mi mente, cubrí la frase con mi dedo para evitar que Natsumi pudiera terminar la lectura – ¿y bien?- pregunto probablemente notando por ese gesto o por el color que tomaba mi piel bastante parecido al del sobre, que el resultado no seria bueno.

Me dolía decirlo, no quería ver lo que obvio, lo que me venia temiendo desde hace más o menos 3 meses… era una verdad que se hacia presente de improvisto –cáncer al pulmón- suspire resignado.

Rápidamente se llevo las manos a las boca ahogando un grito -…no puede ser, pero… algo se podrá hacer¿Hontou ni? (¿verdad?)- tomo mis manos, no se si fue para calmarme a mi o para sentir ella que no estaba desapareciendo, era solo que estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, negué lentamente con la cabeza –es terminal, me dieron 5 meses…- recuerdo que mi propia voz se quebró, recuerdo también sus lagrimas caer sobre mis manos aun entre las suyas, pero era borroso como las pesadillas que últimamente tenia, para ser sincero este trozo de recuerdos esta entre mezclado con los sueños y pesadillas que invadían mi sueño y impedían que mi, ahora, debilitado cuerpo pudiera descansar.

Solté sus manos y me derrumbe en el taburete más cercano, sobre el mostrador estaba un cenicero y una colilla aplastada –siempre pensé que moriría a manos de algún bastardo, no que moriría por culpa tuya- dije tomándola, la examine con suma detención y con una sonrisa sarcástica en mis labios, mientras se escuchaban de fondo los sollozos de Natsumi.

La campana del Honky Tonk sonó y ahí en la entrada estaba, sonriente, Ginji: el emperador relámpago, el líder de los cuatro reyes, gobernador de la cuidad baja de la fortaleza ilimitada¿o no, no…el ya no era esa persona, no más… era Ginji, el tierno Ginji, el infantil Ginji, el compasivo Ginji… MI tonto Ginji.

-¡Ban-chan!- dijo alegre lazándose a mis brazos, rápidamente escondí la carta en mi bolsillo, 5 meses era bastante tiempo, no tendría por que enterarse _ahora._

**notas de la autora:** ese es el primer y larguisimo capitulo xD... espero que os alla gustado, se aceptan criticas, elogio, tomatazos... o como ustedes prefieran. 3

Sandara


	2. 4 meses

aqui pongo el otro capitulo: con respecto a los reviews, se los agradesco, si talvez Ban este algo emotivo pero es por que esta por morirse, aunque tratare de no pasarme de la raya XD nnU. este es el capitulo mas corto de todos, pero espero os guste

4 meses:

Siempre pensé que 5 meses era muy poco tiempo pero ya ha pasado 1 mes y eh logrado una parte de las metas que me eh planteado, la idea de morir por una enfermedad jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza, sonaba algo lejano que le sucedía a personas que yo no conocía, y para ser sinsero…tampoco me interesaba conocerlas, pero ahora parece un mal tan cercano que de a poco me ido acostumbrando a la idea, no del todo, es difícil acostumbrase a ese tipo de cosas, pero si a la idea de que tengo los días contados.

Por ejemplo hice algo de lo cual jamás me creí capaz de hacer, me dirigí a visitar a mi viejo amigo. Últimamente paseaba mucho por las calles, se me había echo costumbre pensar mucho y pasaba largo rato en silencio. A esta hora siempre despertaba y no podía volver a dormirme, no importaba cuantas vueltas me diera en el Subaru… no podía conciliar el sueño. Ese era el caso de aquella noche, con mucho tiempo libre y una billetera vacía las posibilidades de entretenerse son casi nulas, así que salí muy callado intentando no incomodar a Ginji que dormía a mi lado, y comencé a caminar por las calles casi vacía a esa hora, me detuve frente a una floristería, gaste el poco y nada de dinero que tenia y seguí mi marcha con un objetivo fijo.

Era normal que ese lugar se encontrara cerrado a las 3 am pero basto un yaggan para espantar al cuidador y permitirme unos minutos solas con él. Me agache y delicadamente deposite los claveles blancos sobre la tumba cubierta de hierba, me había costado muchísimo hallarla pues estaba al fondo del cementerio y la lapida se hallaba cubierta de enredaderas, venia a darle mis disculpas, mis excusas – Yamato yo… perdóname pero no podré seguir cuidando de Himiko… no es por elección mía pero al parecer volveremos a encontrarnos antes de lo previsto- comente apoyando mi espalda contra el otro lado de la lapida, tosí, algo que se estaba haciendo muy habitual el ultimo mes – ¿ves?... dijiste que el cigarro no acabaría contigo pero parece que yo no correré la misma suerte- la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el camposanto (waaa, que místico xD) empapándome a mi, las lapidas y todos lo que yacía hay. Esa noche llegué en la madrugada al Honky Tonk empapado.


	3. 3 meses

Buenas, ya em tocaba actualizar y sincerramente lo habia olvidado nnU, soy el vivo ejemplo de la procupacion, lo se¬¬. con respecto a los 2 nuevos reviews, domo arigato!...el titulo de este fix es un doble sentido que se aclarara con los capìtulos a seguir. y eso del "hay" waaa! > tuve muchisimos roblemas con el, tuve que preguntarle a todas mis amigas de msn como se escribia por que mi ortografia es fatal XD...espero que sigan leyendo mi fic.

y ahora...lo esperado!

/...\\: voz al otro lad del telefono

-"..."- dialogo

y..eso más o menosXD

3 meses:

Mi "problema" no evito que siguiera con mi trabajo normal, Hevn no tardo en conseguirnos una serie de trabajos extraños, peligrosos y extravagantes donde nos ofrecían una enorme suma de dinero y por alguna razón…siempre terminábamos con menos dinero que cuando empezamos.

Uno de estos llamo particularmente mi atención y fue esencial para que los sucesos posteriores se desarrollaran de una manera correcta; era un padre que quería encontrar a su hijo, suena un cliché, pero cuando llego al Honky Tonk para rogarnos que tomáramos el caso no pudimos negarnos ante la mirada suplicante de los ojos color miel del viejo, así que aceptamos la gran suma de dinero que representaba el trabajo.

Pasamos dos semanas tratando de localizar al muchacho pero lo unico que logramos averiguar fue su nombre, Ryuji Sora y que había trabajado en la isla de Hokkaido, fue frustrante, le seguimos la pista hasta Hokkaido donde nos dijeron que hacia mas de 3 años que no sabían del chico y que era probable que se hubiera marchado a otro país.

De mala gana volvimos al Honky Tonk, me senté a revolver los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa, talvez había pasado algo por alto, una dirección, un nombre o algo que por lo menos nos diera una pista de donde se había metido ese chico, mientras, Ginji estaba sentado de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida en la estratosfera, me disponía a darle un golpe en la cabeza cuando mi celular sono –mochi-mochi- conteste fastidiado, era Hevn -/…Ban, Ginji dense prisa, a su cliente se le acabo el tiempo…\- - ¿de que rayos me hablas?- recuerdo que le pregunte poniéndome de pie -¡solo venga al hospital rápido!\- colgué el aparato¡ya me parecía que ese anciano tenia algo raro cuando lo mire por primera vez, me dirigí a Ginji que estaba a mi derecha pero… ¡ni pista del rubio, oí la puerta cerrarse tras de mi, no tenia tiempo para buscar al dobe de Ginji, tome las llaves y pise el acelerador rumbo al hospital, sin cliente no ahí dinero.

-te demoraste…y Ginji?- pregunto Hevn al verme entrar por el pasillo del hospital ¿había recorrido media ciudad a 200 km por hora y se dignaba a decirme que me había tardado, En fin…-ya llega…- mentí, no tenia idea de donde se había metido Ginji-chan… ¿chan¿desde cuando yo le decía así alguien, me asuste de mi mismo. -ok, no importa… ¿encontraron al chico?- negué con la cabeza – ¡QUE!... ¿entonces como se dignan a presentarse aquí con es pobre hombre moribundo?- grito Hevn con intención de dejar sordo a cualquier persona en un radio de 6 metros, levante una ceja sin entender mientras intentaba acomodarme en los fríos asientos plásticos del recinto, Hevn se sentó a mi lado, dio un largo suspiro frustrada, era como explicarle a un niño por que no debía meter los dedos al enchufe –ese hombre, su cliente… los contrato para que encontraran a su hijo…- asentí fastidiado, todo eso ya lo sabia -…por que quería darle un ultimo adiós, el cáncer a destruido cualquier esperanza de vida…- el cigarrillo se callo de entre mis labios (no iba a fumarlo: 1- no se fuma en un hospital 2- no soy idiota, no pensaba limitar más mi expectativa de vida) le mire con los ojos como platos -…¿que cáncer tiene?- -a la próstata, pero hizo una metástasis al pulmón- /NA: se extendió al pulmón provocándole cáncer ahí también ¬¬/ me puse de pie rápidamente y camine directo a la habitación numero 27, la del señor Sora –Ban…¿te ocurre algo?- no respondí a la pregunta de Hevn, ni si quiera se si fue eso lo que pregunto pues no le estaba prestando atención; entre sin tocar al diminuto cuarto, estaba bien iluminado y todo era de un blanco fantasmagórico, sobre la camilla se hallaba nuestro cliente, un hombre de unos 70 años de cabello canoso al rape, es probable que debido a la quimioterapia se le allá caído el pelo y recién estuviera creciendo otra vez, me miro con sus nublados ojos color caramelo que enseguida me recordaron a los de cierta persona, bajo ellos se podían apreciar unas marcadas ojeras, saludo con un pequeño gesto de la mano e intento incorporarse. Me senté el la silla predispuesta para visitas que al parecer no se había ocupado puesto que permanecía arrimada contra la muralla, le hable en un susurro tratando de no romper el silencio de la estancia-…lo siento mucho, no pudimos hallar a su hijo antes de que…- la frase quedo flotando en el pesado aire de la habitación y preferí callar, lenta y trabajosamente el hombre se saco la mascarilla y me miro directamente a los ojos, me extraño el echo de que no le producieran miedo o temor, hubiera sido tan fácil ponerlo bajo yaggan y ahorrarle ese dolor, pero sentí una empatía que me impedía dejarlo vivir una mentira, fue él quien rompió el silencio –no sabes cuanto te agradezco tu sinceridad al decírmelo y no esperar a que muriera- dijo con una voz más rasposa y cansada que la ultima vez, se disiparon todas las dudas que me quedaban y decidí que haría algo bueno con mis "ojos del demonio"… por una buena vez -… escúcheme, por un minuto puedo traer a su hijo aquí…pero será un ilusión¿le gustaría?- ofrecí tranquilo, el hombre sonrió –seria un amable gesto de tu parte…- lentamente me saque los lentes, pero una mano huesuda me detuvo –pero preferiría que fuera el real…- giro el rostro y miro por la ventana, era el primer día de sol de esa semana llena de lluvias torrenciales tan normales en invierno, podía apreciarse la nueva vida que traía el fresco amaine -…hace 6 años peleamos y jamás lo volví a ver, no se por que lo hicimos precisamente, a mi edad suelo olvidar esas cosas… pero fue lo bastante fuerte para alejarlo de mi todo este tiempo, y solo ahora que voy a morir me gustaría haber pasado más tiempo con él, pero como se que no es posible me limito a desear …desear pedirle perdón- unas lagrimas igual de viejas que el hombre rodaron por su mejilla, quien sabe desde cuando quiso llorarlas y su orgullo no se lo permitió – aprovecha la vida, ama a las personas que quieres, disfruta de los días de lluvia y los de sol; nacemos para vivir, no para morir… no desperdicies el tiempo- dijo sonriendo y mirándome como si hubiera adivinado mi condición actual, hace 4 meses estas palabras no me habrían producido nada pero ahora parecían una filosofía digna de seguir¡tenia razón! Le diría mis sentimientos, que importaba si eran correspondidos o no, que importa si eran inmorales, que importaba si eran limitados…solo por un tiempo, seria más feliz que en toda mi vida, esa era mi meta actual.

Seque mis mejillas húmedas y sonreí agradecido al anciano por el consejo –ve chico…debe estar esperándote- dijo el hombre colocándose otra vez la mascarilla, cruce apurado al habitación y coloque mi mano en la perilla de la puerta pero sin que yo hiciera ningún movimiento esta giro y una persona choco sin mas remedio contra mi – ¡Ban-chan!... ¡espero no haber llegado tarde!- dijo el pequeño Ginji sonriente, tras él, un chico de cabello negro y ojos color caramelo buscaba con la mirada frenéticamente, sus ojos se detuvieron en el enfermo – ¡Papá!- grito el chico con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el anciano tenia los ojos cerrados y sonreía cansadamente, se veía en paz- bien…trabajo cumplido, será mejor que nos larguemos- Ginji y yo nos retiramos de la habitación 27 y nos marchamos felices.

La única explicación que me dio Ginji sobre su desaparición y posterior acto de presencia con el "encargo" fue que Kazuki le había dado una serie de datos muy útiles y habían encontrado al chico justo antes de ue abordara el avión de vuelta a EE UU. ¿Cómo se había enterado que estábamos el hospital?...una prudente llamada de Hevn, relato a mi derecha en el asiento del copiloto mientras regresábamos al Honky Tonk, no le preste mucha atención al relato, si no mas bien al relator y a las palabras que me había dicho el señor Sora "…no desperdicies el tiempo"… no lo haría.

--------

no me maten por hacer llorar a Ban > sandara se esconde tras un árbol...fue...inevitable. la comverzacion que tuvo el Sr. Sora es escencial para quelas situaciones siguientesse desarrollencomo es devido (tal como dijo Ban) y se mensionara mucho en el resto del fic.

cada semana espero poder subior un capitulo, el fic no es muy extenso puesto que no me gusta mucho describir la vida de pareja, y ensierto modo no se como hacerlo presisamente si no es la vida comun de los GB.

Espero que os halla gustado.

sayonara! nn

Sandara


	4. 2 meses

de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews (saben lo dificil que es escribir la palabra reviews?)...esta es la unica vez que e actualizado dentro de lso dias en que prometi hacerlo ¬¬...bueno, un dia de retraso no cuenta, verdad? XD. se me habia olvidado especificar una cosa en el fic, **todo lo escrito es dicho por Ban**...la unica acotacion o participacion que yo hago es cuando sale NA. eso por ahora...¡ahora y sin mas preambulos!

los esperado...

2 meses:

Natsumi era una traidora, no halló nada mejor que denunciarme con Paul, ahora todo me sale gratis y la deuda esta olvidada, no hubiera tomado esta "limosna" si no hubiera sido porque… ¡no teníamos dinero!... otra vez.

El señor Sora nos había dejado muy buenos honorarios que se fueron volando con la multa de velocidad en las 37 calles circundantes al hospital, como sea, después de pagarlas y quedar prácticamente en la ruina, me dedique a aprovechar los beneficios pre-mortem del Honky Tonk sentado en uno de los taburetes comiendo una pizza junto con Ginji. Ya era tarde, Paul y Natsumi ya se habían marchado pero habían permitido que nos quedáramos en el local debido a la tormenta que había afuera; yo en particular estaba callado, seguía pensando en las palabras del anciano…talvez fue esto, o el echo de que Ginji se comiera el ultimo pedazo de pizza frente a mis narices y yo no hiciera un escándalo lo que llamo la atención del rubio; será ingenuo, infantil e inocente pero no era tonto (aunque ahí veces en que me lo parece) –¿te sucede algo Ban-chan?- pregunto un preocupado Ginji tomando mis manos lo cual causo que mis mejilla se encendieran - … no es nada- mentí volteando la cabeza para evitar que lo notara -…hmmm, estas raro Ban, me preocupas. ¿Seguro que no te ocurre nada? – voltee mi rostro para gritarle con un fingido enojo pero al mirarlo y reflejarme en sus ojos pude ver lo nervioso que estaba, la poca disimulación de mis facciones y las ganas que tenia de decírselo, dejar una preocupación más irse lejos; pero mi orgullo me impedía decírselo, demostrar que tenia sentimientos, que no era un demonio como todos pensaban. El humano que tenia dentro lucho por ello y, al no poder expresarlo en palabras, lo hice en un gesto. "No pierdas el tiempo" la frase volvió a sonar en mi cabeza con mas fuerza.

-…es verdad, algo me ocurre- mencione cerrando los ojos y acercándome a sus labios

-…Ban-ch…- enmudeció momentáneamente cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo podía seguir adelante, separe sus labios y los bese apasionadamente, crucé mis brazos tras su cuello, como tantas veces había echo el conmigo y ligeramente presione sus labios contra los míos intensificando mi… ¿declaración, Pero (el tan esperado "pero" ) un gran dolor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, me quemaba por adentro como si en vez de sangre corriera agua hirviendo por mi venas, la descarga generada por Ginji me lanzo lejos, al otro lado del café y di contra el suelo, una mano invisible presionaba mi pecho y hacia muy dificultoso el echo de respirar, trate de ponerme de pie pero la presión aumentaba, ahogándome, vi a Ginji arrodillado a mi lado, aun tenia una cara sorprendida y la expresión de una frase sin terminar. Con la descarga mis lentes habían salido volando y mis ojos habían quedado descubiertos así que no pude disimular las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, hace mucho que no lloraba de ese modo, así que no sabía precisamente la manera de controlarlas y como niño ingenuo las deje correr por mis mejillas – perdóname…- fue lo ultimo que logre decir antes de desvanecerme y desplomarme otra vez contra el piso, antes de caer me pareció sentir una ola de calor rodeándome…después averiguaría que eran los brazos de Ginji.

Desperté cansado, los parpados me pesaban y tuve que recurrir a toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba para poder abrirlos y no volver a caer en la inconciencia, me encontraba recostado en una cama muy mullida y sobre la cabeza alguien había colocado una compresa fría para bajar la fiebre, sentí que me quemaban las mejillas por ella y el dolor de cabeza apenas me dejaba pensar claramente – ¿Ban-chan?- oí esa voz llamándome a mi izquierda, gire lentamente la cabeza para encontrarme con unos dulces ojos caramelo que me miraban preocupados, de súbito los sucesos de las ultimas horas se agolparon a en mi cabeza, le había besado, sí, y no solo me había rechazado … ¡me había mandado a volar! Literalmente, al recordar esto no pude evitar que mis mejillas se encendieran de forma alarmante que, hasta con la fiebre, podía notarse que se habían ruborizado más, mis ojos volvieron a nublarse. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Había cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida por hacerle caso a un anciano al cual probablemente la quimioterapia le había dañado el cerebro…me puse de pie, tambaleándome, enseguida el dolor de cabeza aumento y creí que volvería a perder el conocimiento, de echo, casi lo ago si no hubiera sido por la imponente necesidad de largarme de ahí /NA: "de ahí" es una pieza que se encuentra sobre el Honky Tonk, y si no excite, la invento ¬¬/ -¡Ban-chan, espera!- oí a Ginji llamarme justo en el minuto en que iba a girar la manilla de la puerta –Ginji yo… ¿que quieres que te diga? Lo lamento- dije sin girarme mirando fijamente mi mano sobre la manilla -…lamento si hice algo que te incomodo o si te obligué a hacer algo que no deseabas, pero no pude evitarlo, creo que yo… -mi orgullo se fue a la mierda en ese preciso instante- yo te amo…- el silencio volvió a posesionarse de la habitación -…no espero que lo aceptes, pero espero que lo entiendas idiota… y me perdones- dije dolido, pero en el minuto en el que iba a atravesar el umbral de la puerta sentí que unos brazos rodeaban mi cuello y retenían mi avance, Ginji apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y susurro en mi oído- ¿sabes Ban?...cuando me pongo nervioso genero descargas sin desearlo- no entendí la totalidad de sus palabras pero con un gesto gentil volteo mi rostro y me observo con una tierna mirada que solo había visto en él, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver como el espacio entre nuestros labios se hacia más pequeño pero esta vez no era por iniciativa mía, Ginji me beso tímidamente, tal como se esperaría de él, y yo respondí igual rodeando con mis brazos su cintura para poder acercarlo más a mi, lamentablemente nada es para siempre y ambos debíamos respirar así que cuando el aire se acabo nos separamos con pereza, rió felizmente – ¡eh echo que te sonrojes Ban-chan!- -¡claro que me has hecho sonrojar dobe!- dije molesto ante su poca seriedad en un asunto tan importante como este, callo brevemente y levanto por vez primera su rostro de mi pecho – ai shiteru Ban–chan- (te amo Ban-chan) confeso sonriendo feliz –watashi mo ai shiteru dobe- ( yo también te amo idiota) dije divertido por la expresión seria que había adoptado mi lindo Ginji ante la espera de una respuesta.

Rodeo otra vez mi cuello y me beso lentamente, más deseoso que antes "jeje, Gin quiere jugar" pensé, si no mal lo recuerdo, cuando lo recosté contra la cama, de repente todo el malestar de mi cuerpo había desaparecido. Fue una buena noche.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

jejeje! lo prometido es deuda..¡querian que Ban se las jugara por Ginji y ahi esta, sere lo bastante desgraciada para darle cancer pero tambien tegno corazon (si, queridos mio...no se espanten)..y no dejaria que se quedaran en la duda. el Lemon...el ansiado lemon no esta escrito por una razon que sera revelada en el ultimo capitulo (wajajajaja si, soy efectivamente una desgraciada)...pero si habra, pondre al final del fic un anexo lemon para todos aquellos que quieran saber que paso esa noche en el Honky Tonk.

¡sayonara!...y hasta el proximo triste episodio

Sandara

PD: si quieren felicitarme, amenazarme, mandarme maldiciones o ataques suicidas...pueden agregarme, T. 


	5. 1 mes

mi queridos lectores, son pocos pero para mi cuentan ¬¬, les agradesco la perseverancia y la paciencia por los retrasos en mis actualizaciones...soy un tanto despiestada y aveces los dias se me pasan de largo nnU, caulquier pareja aparte de Ban y Ginji es unicamente sugerida n.n. este es el penultimo capitulo. los que esten familiarizados con la medicina sabran que es casi imposible que aban le diera cancer aun que se fumara una cajetillas por hora ¬¬. pero bueno...aqui va el fic:

1 mes: 

-¡No tengo dinero!... ¡ni siquiera me alcanza para comer, estoy en la quiebra¡OK?- era imposible, completamente imposible razonar con los encargados del remolque, parecían copias idénticas entre ellos y siempre tenían una "excusa razonable" para llevarse mi Subaru, jamás escuchaban mis razones y les importaba un rábano el echo de que se estuvieran llevando mi casa, Salí indignado de la estación con ganas de moler a golpes a la primera persona que me hablara, Ginji me seguía de cerca -…tranquilo Ban-chan, ya encontraremos un trabajo para pagar la multa… aunque no debiste estacionar al lado de un grifo…- dijo chibi-Ginji colgándose de mi hombro, obviamente a él no lo golpee…mucho.

Desde que éramos pa… bueno, "eso" me sentía mucho mejor, como si me hubieran sacado un peso de encima y además había obtenido una serie de gratas recompensas /NA: nótese el doble sentido de la frase ¬¬/. A las dos semanas desde aquella noche en el cuarto del Honky Tonk ya se había enterado media fortaleza ilimitada de mi relación con el Ratei, enseguida los cuatro reyes vinieron a ver "el evento del año". MakubeX casi me mata por haberle hecho "eso" a Ginji, Shido solo opino que no podía ser más raro que ahora y Jubbei y Kazuki, bueno, ellos nos felicitaron…par de maricas. Ginji solo sonreía como tonto ante la mirada de sus amigos mientras yo intentaba controlar mis ganas de matar al chico mono y al fenómeno de los hilos.

Ese día y en vista de que no teníamos otro medio para movilizarnos, nos fuimos en metro; basto una descarga para inhabilitar los lectores de la entrada y dejarnos pasar, no estaba bien…pero no pensaba caminar la mitad de la ciudad para después pedirle alojo a el tacaño de Paul, fue la explicación que le di al pequeño Ginji que me miraba con cara de "tu sabes que esto no esta bien…". Ocupamos el ultimo vagón que para esa hora de la noche estaba vació, en cuanto me senté sentí como Ginji me miraba entrecortadamente y nervioso, cuando llevas mucho tiempo con una persona aprendes a decodificar esos gestos, me voltee (mi modo...siempre soy yo el que hace esto) y no dude en besarlo amorosamente, me sonrió divertido – ¡eres muy tierno Ban-chan!- dijo dado pie a nuestra típica conversación de si yo era tierno o no, pero esta vez no la retome, tenia algo mas importante que decirle, ya era hora de que supiera que lo bueno no es necesariamente para siempre –¿Ginji?- llame inseguro, como las ultimas 100 veces que intente decírselo –¿dime Ban-chan?- respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, tenia que terminar con esto de una buena vez… no podía retrasar las cosas más tiempo – Ginji, que te quede muy claro que el tiempo que eh pasado contigo, ósea este ultimo mes, la eh pasado mejor que en toda mi vida…-Ginji asintió aun con aquella sonrisa tranquila y radiante, a lo lejos la voz del conductor anunciaba el ultimo "terminal"-…pero tengo que marcharme- instantáneamente la sonrisa desapareció dejando un rostro confundido-…pero…¿por qué Ban?...¿a donde?- pregunto sorprendido y dolido Ginji con sus ojos muy abiertos –no a sido elección mía- dije con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz y una media sonrisa típica de mis ironías –pero, volverás…¿verdad Ban?- su voz empezaba a sonar cada vez mas desesperada -…¿puedo ir contigo?- rogó, me quebré, me dolía casi tanto como a él tener que romper el hermoso sueño que hasta ahora había vivido, mucho mas hermoso que cualquier yaggan que se pudiera convocar, pero debía -…lo siento Gin, no podrías venir conmigo a menos que yo cometiera tu asesinato- al comprender la totalidad de esta ironía Ginji se puso lentamente de pie y me miro, sus ojos reflejaban una terminante decisión de no aceptar las palabras que yo había dicho, el metro se detuvo en la estación, decidí dar una ultima explicación, - …cáncer pulmonar, solo un mes- las piernas de Ginji se doblaron y este callo de rodillas mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, me arrodille a su lado para ofrecerle mi apoyo, le abrasé, mis propias lagrimas se confundían con las de él… estaba esperando una reacción así pero nada me hubiera preparado para lo que ocurrió luego – ¿por qué?...Ban ¿por qué?- no alcancé a decir nada antes que de un tirón se desprendiera de mis brazos –¡Ginji!...espera- pero ya era tarde Ginji se había marchado por las puertas abiertas del vagón y corría a toda prisa a quien sabe que lugar, me puse de pie y corrí lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis piernas para darle alcancé, pero las puertas de compartimiento se cerraron en mis narices- ¡kuso! (¡mierda!)- haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que mi maltrecho cuerpo me permitió use la "mordedura de serpiente" para poder abrir las puertas selladas, salte del metro aun en movimiento y caí apenas en la orilla del anden , ahora que lo pienso podría haber muerto en ese instante pero para ser sincero la idea ni siquiera se me cruzo por la cabeza, estaba preocupado en otra cosa, encontrar al dobe de Ginji y explicarle, hacerle enfrentar la realidad y talvez con un poco de suerte… que la comprendiera. Afuera de la estación llovía a cantaros y amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta, corrí rápidamente por la calle en al que había visto desaparecer a mi compañero gritando su nombre, pero como era de esperarse…nadie me contesto, mis fuerzas habían comenzado a decaer y la vista se me volvió cada vez mas borrosa, mis prendas empapadas se pegaban a mi cuerpo y el viento frió cortaban la piel del rostro y de todo mi cuerpo, había alcanzado a recorrer exactamente 15 cuadras cuando caí al piso (o eso fue lo que aproximo Kazuki) lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la gente agolpándose a mi alrededor curiosa y una voz conocida que me llamaba asustada.

Emishi tardo casi una hora en arrastrarme, literalmente, hasta el hospital donde ahora estoy sentado, otra vez, en la habitación 27 pero esta vez como paciente, tratando de recodar los hechos de los últimos meses, talvez hagan un libro con mis memorias y al fin sea rico… después de muerto claro esta. Suspiro, no se como escribir esta parte precisamente… no quiero sonar como alguien distinto al que soy, ni mucho menos quiero expresar una emoción errónea a la que siento, aun en mi estado tengo mi orgullo intacto y no pienso caer en esas estupideces cursis y mariconas que dicen en las revistas o programas de auto-ayuda / NA: no pude evitar hacer una crítica, lamento usar un momento tan critico como este nnU/. Veamos si lo logro, Ginji: (obviamente que es para él, no le dedicaría mi ultimo aire de vida al chico mono) me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para poder decírtelo cara a cara, pero en vista de las circunstancia, no será posible y no creo que Kazuki aparezca mágicamente contigo como lo hizo con el Sr. Sora, así que tendré que resignarme a escribirlo…insisto en decir que siento algo por ti que en mi vida se me había ocurrido sentir, talvez fue eso lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi y por eso te pregunte si querías abandonar la fortaleza ilimitada y venir conmigo o talvez fue todo el tiempo que pase contigo lo que termino por hacer que me enamorara de ti, mi vida siempre estuvo plagada de distintas razones por las cuales llegué a creer que era infesta y desagradable, la verdad es que son pocos lo recuerdos felices que tengo antes de conocerte, pero se te ocurrió cruzarte en mi camino, con tu cara de ingenuo y tus sonrisas que podrían apaciguar hasta el más terrible huracán, tu mirada capaz de observarme sin cohibirse o salir corriendo asustado, siempre feliz y bondadoso con la gente… todo lo contrario a mi que soy osco, frío y gruñón, éramos como un reflejo, las dos caras de una misma moneda, o como alguna vez dije, dos imágenes que al superponerse se completan

Voy a extrañarte dobe…cuida a los chicos y cuídate a ti mismo.

_Ban Midou._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

eh aqui el capitulo, espero que alla sido de su agrado. me dispido y , por si las dudas dejo mi mail (la ultima vez no salio¬¬ espero que ahora si) es un correo hotmail...t.sandara...etc.


	6. Epilogo

bueno chicas, aqui esta el final...me alegra que allan leido mi fic y que les alla gustado, trate de no cambiar la forma de actuar de los personajes..si queria que hicieran ese tipo de cosas ¿mejor invento mis propios personajes, no?..bueno el anexo lemon esta prometido y are mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede inolvidable (pero que se recuerde por lo lindo...no por lo caliente ¬¬.

no puede dejar de hacer el comentario sobre Kazuki y Jubbei me parecio que si Ban ubiera estado en esa situacion ubiera pensado lo mismo que yo, al igual que los celos de MakubeX, dan algo ineteresante al fic n.n, lo midmo que mis super cliche de tormenta xD. ahora...Q.E.P.D

Epilogo

Las últimas líneas del diario eran imposibles de leer, no solo por la temblorosa caligrafía del escritor si no también porque unas lagrimas habían corrido la tinta de manera que apenas podían leerse las palabras _Para Ginji de Ban - "Get Backers" _y al lado de la pagina una foto de ambos apoyados contra el Subaru, la única foto, que después de un gran esfuerzo, habían logrado sacarse ambos juntos –Ban…perdóname por llegar tarde- murmuro el pequeño y dolido Ginji aferrado al librillo y acurrucado en la camilla que había sido desocupada solo unas horas antes; lloraba, lloraba como pocas veces había echo en su vida, quería morir, quería irse…¿Por qué vivir si no tenia la única razón que le mantenía en pie¿Valía la pena seguir respirando si no era para estar con la persona que amaba?...y lo peor de todo, era culpa suya, vivir con ese remordimiento parecía una tortura mucho mayor a la muerte.

Hace dos días atrás corría por las calles intentando alejarse de una verdad que, de ser cierta, destruiría toda la felicidad que había experimentado en las últimas semanas, no quería mirar atrás, mucho menos volver ¿por qué?... ¿por que le ocurría esto a él?... ¿es que su felicidad no podía ser eterna? …¿Por qué tenían que arrancarle su ser amado de esa manera tan brutal, tan brusca que no le permitía seguirlo a donde el iba?

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y tuvo que descansar, involuntariamente había llegado a aquel lugar del cual escapo ya muchos años atrás o más bien…había sido rescatado por aquella persona, se sentó a pensar, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que todo era una broma pesada, una treta cruel para engañarlo…pero poco a poco las pistas, antes cosas que pasaban por alto debido a su naturalidad cotidiana, le parecían señales obvias del estado en el que se encontraba Ban, su mutismo casi inusual, el echo de que estuviera mucho mas delgado que de costumbre, que Paul les diera comida gratis, esa tos que había disimulado diciendo que era un leve resfriado…que estuviera tan pensativo.

Era verdad, no era otra de las bromas malas de Emishi. Monto en cólera, cosa inusual en su temperamento calmado, y golpeo las murallas hasta que sus nudillos sangraron -¡eres un idiota Ban! …yo te lo dije, te lo dije…pero no me quisiste escuchar¡¡tu siempre tan estúpidamente testarudo!...te lo dije…te lo dije- y repitiendo esta ultima frase su furia se fue aplacando y dejo a su paso un sentimiento aun peor, la soledad. Que haría ahora, era la duda que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, siempre había estado con Ban…era el apoyo que le sostenía cuando creía que sus piernas iban a fallar, el que evitaba que el Ratei volviera a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo que ahora estaba lleno de nubes negras, las gotas caían en su rostro, este seguía algo húmedo por las lagrimas que recién habían dejado de correr , paso unos 10 minutos con la vista fija en el cielo, lleno de relámpagos, ignoraba si el clima era culpa suya o era solo una triste coincidencia que lloviera de la misma manera en que lo hacían sus ojos. Una frase muda se escapo de sus labios - …tu dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos…- el cansancio y las lagrimas lograron cerrar sus parpados y callo en un intranquilo sueño.

Pasó exactamente un día y ½ en ese sitio sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera encontrarlo, por más que lo buscaron nadie pudo hallarlo hasta el viernes y para colmo fue la persona más inesperada la que dio con su escondite, solo él, Kurodo Akabane había logrado encontrarlo, pero faltaba lo más difícil, sacarlo del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido, paso unas horas hablando con él y bastaron unas cuantas "palabras" lógicas del Dr. Jackal para hacer entrar en razón al rubio /NA: con esto me refiero a que es probable que allá intentado matarlo, again -.-U/. Se puso de pie tambaleante como un sonámbulo, se poyo en el joven de cabellera negra y dejaron atrás la fortaleza ilimitada.

-¡No me importa si tienen que atender a los pacientes en el patio!...¡esa pieza sigue ocupada y no entraran hasta que yo lo diga!- grito una consternada Hevn a la enfermera que le rogaba desocupar la habitación 27 ya que, debido a la tormenta, el hospital se había llenado de enfermos (choques, gripes…elija enfermedad ¬¬).

Todos estaban ahí en la sala de espera, Emishi, el primero en llegar, estaba callado en un rincón junto con Akabane, Jubbei y Kazuki estaban apoyados contra la muralla al lado de la puerta y aun así podían sentir el dolor del emperador, Shido abrazaba a Madoka y maldecía entre dientes, Paul y Natsumi estaban más tranquilos ya que la situación no les fue repentina pero aun así estaban dolidos y tristes, Himiko estaba sentada en los asientos plásticos en los que alguna vez se sentó el, ahora, difunto Ban, lloraba en silencio.

Todos guardaban un silencio sepulcral y nadie se atrevía a entrar al cuarto, solo vieron a Akabane llegar con Ginji a cuestas, este entro al cuarto y se desplomo en la camilla, desde entonces nadie había salido ni entrado a la habitación. Eso fue hace más de 2 horas atrás.

Dentro de la habitación, el joven Gin había vuelto a caer en el intranquilo sueño anterior, el personal del hospital finalmente había cedido y dejado que el dolido koi (amante) del difunto pasara la noche ahí.

Así que entre las delgadas sabanas de la camilla dormía entre pesadillas, sintió una voz llamarle "Ginji" probablemente era parte del sueño "Ginji" era irreal¿verdad? "gin"…Sí, definitivamente era parte del sueño –¡Pedazo de idiota despierta que llevo prisa!- el grito dejo más que despierto al chico que miro sorprendido al portador de la voz, un persona parada al lado de la camilla –¡Ban!- grito saltando hacia el chico de cabello castaño y despeinado, lo abrazo con fuerza – Ban…¡oh! Ban creí que estabas… ¿como es posible?- dijo el pequeño al borde de las lagrimas hundiendo el rostro el pecho del más alto, levanto la vista contrariado –no eres real… ¿verdad?-pregunto separándose de él, las ilusiones no tenían pulso, aquel Ban sonrió resignado – si con real te refieres a vivo, no, no soy real. Soy una especie de fantasma…un yaggan retrasado, al darme cuenta de que no me alcanzarían las fuerzas para esperarte, pensé que esta seria una buena manera de…despedirme- concluyo rodeando con sus brazos la espalda del chico, reconfortado Ginji apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ban y sollozo, incapaz de retener las lagrimas-…perdóname Ban, por llegar tarde, por no estar contigo, por haber huido…por todo- dijo llorando mientras sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a la camisa del otro-…ya, tranquilo, no digas eso, no es tu culpa…yo soy el idiota adicto a la nicotina- dijo Ban con una sonrisa – no puedo Ban, no puedo seguir sin que me sostengas y, aunque pudiera, tampoco quiero seguir por mi cuenta, no me dejes solo…quiero morir e ir contigo- murmuro Ginji apretando con fuera los ojos y apretando la camisa del otro entre sus dedos, la respuesta de Ban fue clara y precisa, el golpe de este dio directo el la mejilla del chico -…valla manera de decir idioteces- dijo cuando Ginji se paro del suelo, el golpe le había pillado desprevenido –Ginji,escuchame bien... no digas que no quieres vivir, lo que menos deseo es verte triste por mi culpa –continuo el ojiazul- la razón por la que vine es para decirte algo que ya sabes pero que parece que olvidaste, es que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo, por eso son las iniciales GB Get backers, Ginji y Ban, y la "s" significa que nunca estarás solo, siempre voy a estar contigo. Tu mismo me dijiste eso- Ginji levanto al vista y dislumbro la imagen más hermosa que podía ofrecerle la noche, el rostro de la persona a la que amaba apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna y este con una sonrisa sincera y hermosa, Ginji jamás había visto a Ban sonreír así, se besaron con cariño, delicadamente Ginji le quito los lentes y los dejo en el velador al lado de la camilla para verlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que le fascinaban y que al mismo tiempo asustaban a tanta gente.

La luna enmarco la silueta de los Get Backers abrazados – Ginji y Ban, Get backers… siempre juntos.

Nadie supo lo que ocurrió en el cuarto esa noche, solo pudieron ver que al día siguiente Ginji salía de el con la sonrisa de siempre, un moretón en la mejilla y un par de lentes violeta delante de los ojos¿Cómo era eso posible? Habían buscado por todos lados esos lentes, puesto que el cadáver no los tenia, y no los habían encontrado…era un verdadero misterio, al salir del edificio el numeroso grupo de deudos miraron a Ginji preocupados, Natsumi tomo la palabra por el grupo - … ¿estarás bien? - Gin solo sonrió y entro al auto aparcado en el estacionamiento – ¡por mi no se preocupen!...estaré bien, solo que…- piso el acelerador a toda marcha y antes de desaparecer por la calles de Shinjuku grito - ¡no se conducir! - todos miraron la calle por la cual se veía desaparecer el Subaru 360 – que consuelo, morirá estrellado contra un poste - murmuro Akabane recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del grupo.

Ginji siguió yendo al Honky Tonk muy seguido, siempre con los lentes puestos, no importaba que Emishi se riera y le dijera que parecía mosca, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Fue así por más de 10 años, continuo con el trabajo de Get Backer y conservo la "s" en el nombre, pero una tarde de Septiembre no se le vio más, encontraron el auto estacionado en el mirador donde solían dejarlo y en el asiento del piloto la foto de ambos, los Get Backers junto con un par de lentes y unos guantes negros.

.Owari.

-ADVERTENCIA: "el tabaco puede producir cancer" - ministerio de Salud. no me mal interpreten, mi fic no es una ciritca al consuma del cigarrillo, pero por lo menos me a echo penasar en la idea de dejarlo XD...Ban a muerto, y a sido mi culpa, de verdad es un peso muy grnade cargar con ella, cada vez que veo GB y veo a Ban se me hace un nudo en la garganta y pienso "rayos! lo mate" si me guardan algun remordimiento mi mail esta en el capitulo anterior si em quieren madecilo algo asi

la razon por la cual la narracion es tan curiosa es que fue escrita por Ban a destiempos, aveces escribia el mismo dia que le ocurrian las cosas y aveces escribia dias despues, por esta misma razon no hice lemon incluido con el fic, me parecio que Ban es lo bastante pudoroso para no relatar sus "aventuras de almohada".

espero haberlos echo llorar y refleccionar sobre el consumo del cigarro XD

buens noches y buena suerte XD

Tamako, Sandara - 3/ septiembre/ 2006


	7. Anexo

**Esta parte del fic es optativa, sois libres de saltarla o leerla. es su decicion**

Ok, mis estimadas amigas…lo prometido es deuda así que les traigo por fin el tan esperado lemon…también viene un regalo incluido con la compra que es la verdad de donde se fue Ginji, tuve que pensar mucho en si lo hacia de esta manera o si solamente me dedicaba a escribir lemon…pero me pareció mucho mejor para cerrar "con broche de oro" como decía mi vieja ¬¬. De nuevo les reitero los agradecimientos a los reviews y los ánimos. El lemon esta especialmente dedicado a Tai-chiian y a su necesidad bajo la amenaza de muerte de que lo relate xD

Anexo:

Precisamente fue esa tarde de septiembre, había estacionado el auto en el lugar donde solían aparcar, en esa colina desde donde se podía ver la ciudad completa. Un lugar espectacular para poder pensar con tranquilidad y relajar el cuerpo luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Ginji se sentó sobre el capo abollado del auto /NA: chocando se aprende a manejar/ y lamento el estado actual del auto.

-Si Ban viera como esta…se enfadaría y me daría un buen golpe- dedujo el rubio recordando lo cuidadoso que era con su vehículo y el falso enojo tan característico de su persona, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa de alegría pero también de pena.

Eran 10 años que se cumplían ya desde la muerte de uno de los Get Backers, pero el que restaba seguía recordando cada suceso como si estuviera realmente forjado en su memoria, uno de ellos, que llego a su mente en ese minuto, fue aquella noche, la primera pero no bien la ultima en que estuvieron juntos, las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron al recordar los detalles de esa velada que, como bien dije, se conservaban inalterables.

Había sido su primera vez, debía admitir, realmente era un inexperto en esa materia, en la fortaleza el tema no se tocaba en lo mas mínimo, ni mucho menos alguien iba a tomarse el tiempo de darle una clase de educación sexual al Ratei; pero Ban, siempre dándose cuenta de aquellos detalles, lo noto y fue gentil con él, en cuanto lo recostó contra la cama advirtió en su mirada un nerviosismo que le pareció sumamente apropiado, hubiera sido alarmante de estar ausente. El mismo sonrió, un poco para si y otro poco para calmar a Ginji, se acerco lentamente y beso sus labios con tranquilidad. El rubio tomo confianza y rodeo la cintura de Ban con los brazos, momentáneamente Ban soltó los labios de su koi y bajo por su cuello besando hasta encontrarse con la camisa…realmente empezaba a ser molesto el echo de que el rubio llevara tanta ropa puesta. Bajo las manos que hasta ahora habían estado apoyadas a los lados de Gin y empezó a arremangar la remera, Ginji arqueo la espalda facilitándole a Ban poder sacarla, pronto la camisa de Ban también empezó a ser desabrochada con una rapidez casi desesperada de parte del mayor /NA: después de una investigación descubrí que Ginji es mayor que Ban por unos cuantos meses/

Las manos del castaño recorrieron los costados del rubio hasta llegar a sus estrechas caderas, Ginji cerro los ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas se acentuó más al sentir aquellas caricias, pero abrió los ojos de repente al sentir que la mano de Ban tomaba la suya y la ponía contra su pecho, Ginji dudo solo un segundo antes de que su corazón le dijera que tenia que hacer, tiro la camisa de Ban sobre sus hombros y acaricio la blanca piel del castaño, Ban sonrió y beso al rubio mientras lo abrazaba, sintió el sexo duro de su compañero contra el suyo en el mismo estado, otra vez la ropa parecía sobrar. Ban desabotono los pantalones del chico y los saco con rapidez, Ginji tembló bajo el cuerpo de Ban y este lo calmo besando sus labios con una ternura que el mismo se desconocía.

Las caricias siguieron hasta que la ropa termino regada por todo el piso de la habitación, Ban dudaba un poco¿estaría bien hacer lo siguiente? o sea ¿tomar el cuerpo de ese chico que conocía hace ya tanto tiempo, Pero las dudas se disiparon al notar que una sonrisa curvaba los labios del rubio y le permitía saber que lo disfrutaba, la mismo tiempo las manos de él recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, denoto que él quería seguir adelante.

Ban coloco dos de sus dedos el la boca del rubio, este, aun siendo inexperto, supo lo que debía hacer enseguida y los mojo bien, Ban los acerco a la entrada de Gin, pero otra vez las dudas nublaron sus deseo, fue la mano de Ginji al rozar su mejilla y luego darle un beso lo que termino de convencerlo y entrar en el chico. Ginji grito, virgen como era el dolor que sintió fue desgarrante pero Ban sabia que debía continuar, si no, dolería más…una de las cosas que había aprendido en carne propia. La imagen de Yamato se cruzo por su mente por un segundo, pero enseguida fue borrada al sentir que Ginji gemía quedamente, esta vez no dudo, penetro limpiamente dentro del chico sintiendo como sus cuerpo se estremecía de placer, Ban empezó a dar lentas embestidas contra las caderas del chico, Ginji solo atinaba a gemir mientras sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, la mano de Ban sujeto el sexo de su compañero y lo acaricio haciendo que el chico se sintiera en los cielos. Ban susurro al oído del chico, por primera vez había sido roto el silencio establecido en la sala solo cortado por los gemidos de ambos – ai shiteru- dijo intensificando el ritmo de las embestidas, Ginji apenas podía hablar pero respondió a duras penas- ¡ai shiteru!- todo termino, Ginji se vació en la mano de Ban y Ban dentro de él, ambos quedaron agotados recostados sobre la cama desecha, Ginji respiraba irregularmente, en cambio Ban solo había tardado unos segundos en recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Ban giro sobre su costado y rodeo el cuerpo de Ginji con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de este, Ginji sonrió aun agotado

-gracias Ban- dijo en un susurro.

-cuando quieras dobe- respondió Ban feliz.

-¿Ban?- llamo inseguro Ginji, Ban respondió con un gruñido…ya empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-siempre vamos a estar juntos…siempre, es una promesa- dijo antes de que sus parpados se cerraran y se durmiera sin remedio, Ban abrió los ojos alarmado…esa era una promesa que no podía cumplir.

Al recordar esto Ginji sonrió sarcástico- que tonto fui al hacer esa promesa- dijo bajándose del capo y estirando los brazos, había estado recordando mucho rato y ya se estaba poniendo el sol, debía volver a Honky Tonk y pagar la cuenta ahora que tenia dinero, pero primero… no estaría mal dormir un rato, de todas maneras ese trabajo le había dejado agotado y dormir parecía una excelente idea. Dejo los lentes y los guantes sobre el asiento del copiloto pero al enderezarse se dio contra el techo del auto –¡ite, ite ite! (¡Duele, duele, duele!) - dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos- ¿hm?- al golpearse la guantera del auto se habia abierto y de ella había caído esa foto que tanto guardaba, la de ambos….los Get Backers.

Ginji la recogió y la miro con cariño luego la dejo sobre el asiento para poder mirarla con más detención más tarde. Camino hacia el desfiladero cercado y miro hacia la ciudad cuyas luces empezaban a encenderse, una luz especialmente fuerte lo cegó por un momento y lo envolvió completamente- nan... ¡nadesuka! (¡Que sucede!)- grito antes que la luz se lo tragara completamente.

Ginji abrió los ojos, al principio volvió a cegarlo aquella luz centellante sin procedencia, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo notar que estaba en un lugar blanco, completamente blanco y que se mantenía en pie sin hacer el menor esfuerzo un centímetro sobre, lo que el creía, era el piso. Dio un paso y piso firmemente en el supuesto piso, pudo sentir que el piso estaba cubierto de una delgada capa de agua helada, solo en ese minuto se dio cuenta que no llevaba zapatos ni ninguna otra prenda – ¿donde estoy?- dijo¿o lo pensó? La verdad es que no estaba muy claro. Como una respuesta sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano al girar la cabeza vio dos pares de ojos color zafiro mirarle con cariño.

**.Owari.**

Me gusto particularmente este anexo, encontré que es uno de los mejores capítulos que eh escrito sin contar que es mi primer lemon escrito (estrellitas en los ojos). Espero que les guste, trate de no caer en la repetición del lemon típico pero… parece inevitable

El final me gusto particularmente por que es abierto para que cada lector invente el final que mas le apetezca.

**Respuesta a reviews** (odio esa palabra ¬¬, es muy difícil de escribir) no se usar el "reply" o como se llame… por eso prefiero escribirlo aquí.

Ishida Rio: te agradezco tu lectura fiel a cada parte de mi fic, gracias por los consejos y los ánimos, espero que puedas disfrutar el anexo con mejores ánimos que la vez anterior. Agregué el mail que aparece en tu información por si acaso te parezco xD.

Tai-Chiian: ese lemon esta dedicado a ti y tus ansias de leerlo xD, la primera vez que leí un review tuyo…creí que estabas loca xD…gracias por el apoyo y el animo.

Constantes: no sabes lo bien que le hizo tu opinión a mi ego, estuve con un complejo de dios impresionante… ¿sabes? Debo decirte que mi verdadera identidad es Yuya Aoki aprendí español solo para jugarles una broma pesada xD…nah, pronto volveré a escribir, estoy escribiendo otro fic de GB más largo y no tan trágico si no con mas acción xD

Sessho love: seh…yo también me reí con lo que dijo Akabane xD, me alegra que alguien tome conciencia de los daños del cigarro… porque yo aun no lo ago. Reitero mis gracias por el review.

Strawberry-fairy-neko: Las palabras de ese hombre me las dijo alguien hace mucho tiempo, me pareció que encajaba con la situación.

**Randa: **gracias por tu consejo pero...me la juge...me esforce por este capitulo sin sentir que fuera una obligacion, simplemente queria continuar y yo por lo menos me siento muy satisfecha con mi trabajo...y mientras yo lo este¿que interesa la opinion agena?. en todo caso espero que a ti te guste

-Cualquier cosa, comentario, amenaza de muerte… mi mail esta en el capitulo 5…creo xD.

PD: _este fic esta dedicado a Dario_


End file.
